Innocence Blue -Revised-
by RazenshiaSapphire1306
Summary: AU.Kai Toshiki is a cold-hearted that works for Link Joker Organization. A well known assassination group and it has a huge influence in the society. One day, he was given a mission and his target was the boy named 'Sendou Aichi'. But for the very first time, he went against them and didn't capture and kill the boy instead he protected him. Blind!Aichi, Mute!Aichi. -Revised- KaiChi
1. Prologue:Prelude to Tragedy

**FANDOM: Cardfight! Vanguard  
TITLE: Innocence Blue -Revised-  
AUTHOR: RazenshiaSapphire1306  
** **PAIRINGS: Kai/Aichi or Aichi/Kai; Depends of how you see it. KaiChi  
** **GENRE: Angst, Friendship,Mystery and Romance.  
** **RATING: T  
** **WARNINGS: Slight Violence,Gore, and Language**

 **SUMMARY:AU. Kai Toshiki is a cold-hearted that works for Link Joker Organization. A well known assassination group and it has a huge influence in the society. One day, he was given a mission and his target was the boy named 'Sendou Aichi'. But for the very first time, he went against them and didn't capture and kill the boy instead he protected him. Blind!Aichi, Mute!Aichi. -Revised-**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from Cardfight! Vanguard except the plot of this fanfiction.**

 **Author's Note: There's not much difference from the original version but I just added some scene and changes a few. I also tried to lessen the grammatical errors and typos but English is not my native language so you will spotted errors in this story but at least it's much tolerable than the original. I hope you enjoy reading the Prologue!**

 **...**

 **Prologue: Prelude to Tragedy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Not so long ago, there were two close friends lived peacefully at the capital city of Japan and they continued to live the most of their life despite not having the most wonderful past in their childhood days but nevertheless they are happy with their family and new friends they made along the way. And, also they are in love with each other...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **But, the peaceful and tranquil living of them will soon be destroyed as the whole world was engulfed by darkness and nothingness,despair arises at human's race heart as no one able to stopped the evil entity known as 'Void' when he started his invasion by corrupting their souls making them a Reversed that wield a powerful evil force known as Link Joker that carries his will of destruction and annihilation of humanity...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The deep bond between the two closed friends shatters into piece when the older of two succumb from the temptation of evil and power, as his desire to owned the younger all by himself grows. His heart and judgment been clouded by his envy, insecurities and jealousy towards the rest and so he let himself fall hard to the abyss of hell at the assurance he will have his closed friend all by himself no one else but him alone.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The younger could only watch in devastation and heart broken state as his dear friend begun to turn his/their friends one by one into Reversed and the human race began to thought there is no more hope and there's nothing left for them to survive but when despair almost taken everything... The younger decided he must stopped it from manipulating his friends and bring more despair to the world, no matter how betrayed and forsaken he felt. He stood against the evil, his friends and his beloved friend which he knew his the main reason that he turn out like that. Though he didn't let the dark thoughts lingers as he was aware they will used it against him so he come to conclusion to make it his advantage, making it his strength and determination at bringing all his cherish people back in their real state.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **He was given the title 'The King' which he doesn't give any heed. He fought bravely until the very end putting his life on the line as he battled against the embodiment of evil and nothingness. It was intense, a life-and-death fight but good prevail in the end and Void and his minions defeated by the King,himself. And he could never ask for more as everything will finally return what it should be.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Everybody cheered at their victory and freedom as the world returns it's normalcy and peaceful living... But...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **After that incident, The King whose become their pillar hope and light disappeared without a trace as if he ceased to existence...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Time passed and people have forgotten his very existence, and his dear friends doesn't recall him any further even his dear friend... Such a tragic end.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Although his existence been erased, his dear friend and the one become closed acquaintance with his daily life, felt something amiss and they were willing to find the root of that sensation... Perhaps, it wasn't a tragedy, after all.**

 **-End of Prologue-**

 **To Be Continued...**

 **A/N: So, how was it? Good? Bad? Tell me, your opinion about it... Reviews/Comments, Votes/Faves and Become a Follower are all welcomed and appreciated. Love and Cheers to you all! v(^_^)v**


	2. Chapter 1 The Fortunate and Unfortunate

**Innocence Blue -Revised-**

 **Warning:Unbeta'ed**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing from Cardfight! Vanguard**

 **Chapter 1: The Fortunate and Unfortunate**

At unidentified place and building, deep inside was the HQ of Link Joker were the heads of the organization whose having a discussion at the moment about a certain,fortunate and well known character around the whole world about his bravery of setting the human race free from it's binding at the chains of evil but at the same time he was unfortunate as soon as he started being popular - the fast people have completely forgotten he ever exist. Yes, they are having a conversation about **'The King'.** Yet despite having a discussion and gathering together- their appearance and identity are still hidden so the other won't used it against them. There are eight of ...

Silence surrounds the entire room as it each one of them contemplating what should bring up first and after several moments of stillness somebody finally decided to break the ice .

"There are sighting about **Him**..." One of the head started.

" _ **Him**_? You mean **'The King'** himself?" The second inquired.

"Yes, it was reported one of our agent saw **Him.** " The third answered.

"Are you certain it was **Him?** We don't want another mistake this time around. It's wrong that we let **Him** go just like that but I must admit at that time we barely able to make a move and we won't able to do much at all. That bring us haunting for some time now but he always able to stand against us. So, let me ask again, are you sure it was **The King** not just your imagination?" The fourth exclaimed.

"Yes, I assure you. It's **Him,The King.** There's no mistake this time around." The fifth replied with certainty.

"Then, What are we waiting for?! We must go after **Him** now! Before he could do anything else!" The sixth demanded harshly and wearily at the thought of there number one nemesis alive and might planning to attack them any moment.

"You are a coward and idiot," The seventh stated and the sixth growled but before the other could protest the latter went on. "Seriously, you are an idiot **The King** isn't stupid like you. He is one of the smartest person around the world therefore he can't be taken by surprise as he was always have a plan in his back and anticipated our moves before we could make one. If he was easy to be taken down then we should have done in long time ago but alas every time we tried, we always fail. So, he can't be taken lightly just like we did in the old times and we need a better plan than him before we go against him not only that he has other comrade were serious on helping and protecting him against us. The world is with him if they ever remembers or figure out the real situation. What a troublesome fellow."

"That's right, **The King.** We can't underestimate him as he was the one who beaten us after all," The eight said with a thoughtful expression. "Hmm... What course of action, we should take now that he is visible and not vulnerable?"

"I figured something like this _might_ happen therefore I've already send our number one strongest pawn to capture **The King.** " The ninth finally spoken.

Yes, there are eight leaders in the organization but there is someone who they considered the strongest at them all and that was the ninth who always watched in the sidelines not caring of anything aside from her personal amusement.

This caught the other occupants attention in the room as the ninth rarely speak her mind so they asked with curiosity. "And who might that be? Are you sure this person won't fail us?"

Then something unexpected happened that took their breath away, she smiled not an ordinary smile but a twisted one whenever that occurred nothing good comes who ever falls as her prey. And despite there were on the same side it's still gives them a shudder whenever she smiled that way.

"Of course. Why would I send someone who can't go against **The King.** I'm not that stupid." The ninth answered. "And to answer who is the person I send to get him is ' _ **Dragonic Overlord Re-birth."**_

"Seriously?! As in **DRAGONIC OVERLOAD RE-BIRTH?!"** They all asked in unison, completely in shock as that one never took any orders from anyone not even them.

"Do I look like I'm joking here? Of course. He is the one and only who could level against **The King** aside from us." The ninth scowled at them showing her slight irritation as it's obvious these people belittling her transaction skills.

"How did you able to make him bent to your will when we can't do it?" The sixth asked calmly.

"I guess, he was bored as hell so he did what I ask him!" The ninth chirped happily.

They suppress a growl as the latter were obvious hiding something against them which is against their law and before they could say a thing about it. Someone interrupted their conversation. A familiar and strong presence that they didn't expect have shown up at them, all by himself.

" _You will fail."_

As those words escaped at the intruder's mouth. They all whirled at his general direction who is leaning at their threshold while looking at them with the same intense gaze and they snarled at him.

" **Legendary fighter Daigo!"** They hissed. " **What brings you here? Since when you get here and What do you mean we will fail?!"**

Daigo sigh tiredly and answered. "Since the beginning. I'm just here to send a message and that is.. Your attempts is futile even you send _Dragonic Overload Re-birth_ to capture **him** , he would disobey you guys as he was a free flame that would burn brightly in the wilderness. Your chains doesn't bind him and would never ever control him _again_ as he was already been caught by **his** pure presence."

"Are you saying that because of **The King,** _Dragonic Overlord Re-birth_ will betray us? Interesting." The ninth smirked at him.

"Your arrogance will be your downfall," Daigo simply replied. He turned to leave them but before he did completely exited the room, he spoke his last warning. " _ **Don't believe everything you hear, There are always three sides to a story. Yours, Theirs and the Truth...**_ **Just as I said you will fail. You won't reach him and never will."** With a final glance he disappeared leaving the other leaders frustrated by his words and one with amusement and curiosity.

The other leaders are still engrossed at their own musing and cursing Daigo at every possible way as he have ruined their mood.

The seventh turned his attention at the ninth who is far too calmed since the beginning of their discussion. "What will you do if he fails?"

"Simple. I'll be the one doing the work." The ninth smiled at him ever so sweetly and it screams for blood.

The seventh decided to let them be and leave the room while the others are too busy with their thoughts that meeting have prove to be already over since the grand entrance of Daigo. If the man have said is true then there chances of getting **The King** will be absolute zero.

He clenched his fist causing the knuckles turn into white,blood slowly starts to drip in between of grip but he paid no heed nor hissed in pain.

"I won't let it happen. He can't have you again as I'm certain he'll just hurt you again which I won't allow to repeat again."

 **XXX**

 **Few hours earlier before the meeting...**

There's few people walking in the streets came from work and was about to head home. He was no different from them. He just finished strolling around the city and want nothing more than to take a nap at his apartment which he let his feet bring him there but his footsteps halted upon hearing a scream from the corner of a dark alley. He stared at the direction as he probably imagined it but then it came much more clearer than the first.

" _Help! Please someone! Please!"_ Plead of someone. Judging from the high pitched voice it was a woman.

" _Shut up! Bitch!"_ Came the snarl respond. Obviously a man and the assaulter.

Unconsciously he followed the direction of the voices in the dark corner of the alley, where crimes always occur. At time like this he always ignored it but now he was standing few inches away where a rape scene about to happen. Is he becoming a soft now just like the idiot have said?

An office woman probably just came out from work on the ground pushing off a drunkard man trying to save her dignity from the nameless guy.

Wordlessly, he approached them without making any sound and with one swift motion the drunkard is already laying on the ground, knock out cold.

The woman blinked at him owlishly and about to thanked him but he cut her off saying she should leave which instantly obey as she hastily said a 'Thank you' before dashing out at the alley.

He took the last glance in the man before heading off towards his apartment.

Once he gotten inside, he took off his red scarf and black jacket then went straight on the bed to get some sleep. As soon as he closed his eyes he began to dream.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[** _ **"This is how you live your life it as though you were on the verge of death,because you are..."]**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[** _ **"Kai-kun..."**_ **]**

 **Kai remembered everything was dark then it become bright as a gentle blue caught and engulfed the darkness surround his very soul, purifying his tainted being that stained by so many.**

 **There was someone calling out and talking at him with a gentle yet filled with longing and sadness as the other conveyed his final words to him.**

 **How could he forget about such gentle and warm being that captured his cold and aloof self?**

 **That's right, he had fallen hard at that gentle being but in his very hand lies the painful truth and reality he tried to avoid every time he had encounter it.**

 **His very own hands was stained by a pool of crimson known as blood.**

 **...Yes, that's the blood came from his beloved.**

 **Yes, He- Kai Toshiki harm and kill - ?**

 **XXX**

Kai immediately jolted up with a cold sweat,heart throbbing painfully in his chest, his breathing is labored and his head hurt like hell. Then he noticed something falling damp from his eyes.

He was crying? Impossible! He,Kai Toshiki shouldn't have such weakness! But the evidence were visible in his tear-stained face.

Kai clutches his bed sheet.

Who or What could made him so weak that sending him back to his childish pits?

Yet, despite his objection of crying or showing any emotion he couldn't help but felt so hopeless when his thoughts came back from his dream just now but he can't remember it anymore. The dreams are always crystal clear when playing inside his head but as soon as he woke up, he can't recall any single thing about it and it always left a bitter taste of longing,sadness and despair in his wake.

Before he could dwell too much about it, his eyes caught something in the corner of his desk. A black envelope with the emblem of red and black ring seal.

His eyes narrowed.

A mission.

Since when it get there? Never mind. He must be really distracted and tired that he had missed it.

Kai completely forgotten about his dream earlier as he stood up in his bed and walked towards his desk to pick up the black envelope. He stared at the paper for a moment to identity what class it is. And to his little surprise it has none which both mean it's nothing, a prank some sort. But, were talking about the organization here and they are always serious about their occupation. So explanation leaves to be a suicide mission or worse. He immediately read the contents and it's quite shocking as his task wasn't much different than the rest: Capture his target then bring him/her back to the head quarter and wait for further orders to slay them.

Could it be his target is a priced possession but that can't be as he was just an ordinary civilian. A student no less.

And his target name is Sendou Aichi, A fresh year high school student at Miyaji Academy.

Kai contemplating if he will accept the mission. When it's a normal civilian like this he doesn't accept the job not that he was accepting any job from the organization as he was a freelancer assassin, he does what ever he wants and kill who ever catches his eyes. His real target are mostly criminals or corrupt politicians. Not a civilian and a student no less, almost the same age at him but not. Although there's something inside him prompting him to accept the task.

With a sigh, he crumbled the paper in his hands and prepare himself for his mission. It's almost morning after all.

All he needed was to capture the boy and bring him back to the head quarters of Link Joker then leave him be and awaits from further instructions.

There's something in the boy draws him to accept the job and if capturing him will bring answers to the strange sensation when he saw his target picture then he'll gladly do it without an exchange or payment.

 **XXX**

"So you really went to tell them they're going to fail." An annoyed voice speak behind him.

Daigo whirled around and immediately brightened up at seeing a very familiar female blonde acquaintance. "Kourin-chan!"

The next thing he knew there's a dent next him and shudders at the deadly glare the other sending him.

"Call me like that again and I'll kill you. Do you understand?"

Daigo gulped and nodded vigorously. "I promise. I won't call you Kourin-cha-?!" He gasped and waited patiently but death never came.

Kourin sigh tiredly and give a pointed glare at Daigo. "You know by going here. They won't let you go off easily now that you cross the line especially _Ratie."_

"I know."

Silence erupted between them.

"You know what? I really don't like the idea the meeting between them as I can't still forgive of what have done to -!?"

"I assure you he won't hurt him as that guy have changed when he realize what he have been loss after that _incident."_

Kourin closed her eyes and opened them as she glanced up the cloudless sky. "I hope so,too. I don't want to see that devastating state of him again but still... Up until now, he's suffering because of him and that incident."

Daigo could see the absolute hatred and anger of the other through her eyes and smiled sadly. "People make mistakes. It's inevitable but please give him a chance and I'll tell you now, you won't regret it."

Before Kourin could say a thing, Daigo was already gone and she cursed under her breath as she went to search him once again.

 **XXX**

 **Later on that night...**

' _Another attack? It's them again huh?'_ He thought sadly.

"Aichi?" His younger sister called with concern as she noticed the sudden change of the mood of her older brother. "Something bothering you?"

Aichi shook his head gently as he smiled softly where he heard her voice to reassure her everything is fine.

"Are you certain?" Sendou Emi prompted.

Aichi nodded.

"If you say so," Emi sigh tiredly. She knew that something is bothering Aichi but he always keep things to himself so he often ended up hurt and that saddened her and at the same time she hated it. She wanted to help him not because he is disable but because they were a family but he always distant himself to them even in his friends always saying 'He's fine' when it's obvious that he is not.

That's right, Sendou Aichi is both blind and mute due to an accident which made him a little bit different than the rest and the caused of his suffering as the other people were plain cruel at the people like him. They were the people called simple minded fools who doesn't see the bigger picture of the situation and always acted stupid around everyone.

Aichi sense Emi's troubled thoughts so he walked carefully towards where he had heard her last speak and knelt down before her while caressed her cheeks to bring some comfort to her worries.

Emi instantly respond to his gesture and bring his cold hand closer to her own warm ones. "I just hope that you'll let us in so we could help you." She said dejectedly at him.

Aichi kissed her temple and smiled softly at her.

Emi eyes lit up with joy. "Is that supposed to mean you will accept our help and care?"

Aichi's only respond was his warm smile that could melt anybody's frozen heart.

At that cue Emi instantly embrace her brother and keep saying her thank you as she could sense the sincerity at him.

"That's a promise!" Emi beamed.

Aichi nodded with a smile.

Aichi thought he's sister will bid good night and leave him be alone so he didn't expect she stayed and pulled him slowly toward his bed and pushed him down gently, tucking him at his bed covers.

"I tell you a story mom have told me before," She said and she began telling him the story he wish never happened and be buried away in the deepest recess of the mind, to forgotten. So how come Emi and his mother knows it? "...It's such a tragic end for both them, The King disappeared leaving his family and friends behind without a trace but the most affected of the situation is his beloved, as the poor -?" Emi stopped her story telling when she saw her brother shock and pain expression. "Do you want me to continue?"

Her brother shook his head and look much more tired.

With that Emi smiled sadly at him, her eyes conveying something she knew while her brother none. She kissed his cheeks and bid a good night as she slowly walked out at his room.

Aichi waited for few moments to make sure his younger sister completely left his room and when he was certain that Emi wasn't there anymore his expression turn much grimmer as he looked at where is his window and stood up his bed and move at its direction with careful of steps.

All he could see was eternal darkness but he knows that the moon and star were being covered by dark clouds so it's beautiful ray couldn't reach the land and washed them with its night guidance.

He couldn't help but to worry how his family knew that tale but that is not his main concern right now as he can investigate where his mother learn it after he deal with the matter at hand.

' _He's coming...'_

Aichi clutched his chest and as that thought crossed his mind another presence entered his room. Ordinary people couldn't sense his presence but Aichi was beyond normal so he was able to tell his arrival and presence. The assassin they sent to capture him is very skilled and can't be underestimated but... He has heart unlike them.

Aichi turned to where the intruder standing and looked at him straight in his eyes, unseeing. And he heard him silently cursing under his breath as there is a painful buzz and throbbing inside his head which made Aichi smiled slightly which goes unnoticed by the latter.

 **XXX**

Kai finally arrived at his target and he entered at his room without creating any sound which is a success. But to his surprise he was awake but Kai didn't care he will finished this quickly. Before he could make a move toward his target he turned at him and Kai's breath hitched as he stared at his deep blue eyes unseeing yet it feels like those eyes piercing his very soul as if he could see the real him and he was smiling at him not hostile but gentle and then there's a pain buzzed and familiar throbbing in his head.

"What the hell?!" He cursed then he gasped when he heard someone speak inside his head and immediately glanced up to see the boy still there and still smile at him but his mouth doesn't open at all. The voice was gentle as him, welcoming and then he asked in a low voice,meek but filled with warmth and Kai can't help but to be enthralled.

" _ **So you arrived at last, Are you going to capture me or worse you're going to kill me, Dragonic Overlord Re-birth or should I say Kai Toshiki?"**_

 **To Be Continued...**

 **A/N:So, how is it? Good or Bad? Tell me your opinions via Reviews/Comments, Faves/Votes and Become a Follower are all welcomed and appreciated. Love and Cheers to you all. Till next time! ^_^**


End file.
